Grooselda
Grooselda is the het ship between Groose and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Both Groose and Zelda are students at the Knight Academy in Skyloft. Groose has been known to have a crush on Zelda for a long time, giggles whenever he fantasies him and Zelda together in any kind of way, and is very jealous of Link due to his close friendship with her. Because Zelda was chosen to play the role of the Goddess for the ceremony, Groose and his friends capture Link's loftwing in hopes that he can prevent Link from getting in his way of winning the ceremony that would allow him to have a moment with Zelda on top of the statue. Zelda, however, just gets mad at him for picking on Link, could tell that he is the reason why Link's loftwing is missing and had earlier gotten her the headmaster, her father, and one of their teachers to delay the ceremony long enough for Link to find his loftwing. Despite Groose's efforts and egg throwing cheating, he ends up losing to Link but Zelda is later captured and taken to the surface. After Zelda's disappearance, Groose spends a lot of time sulking in his room and blames Link for these events. Groose eventually decides to follow Link to the surface, by jumping off the floating island, in hopes that he can find Zelda. Once Groose clams down from how different the surface world is to Skyloft and learns from Link what has happened, he tells Link that he'll take over the search for Zelda. Groose asks the old woman about Zelda and is bothered when she tells him the sad fact that he is not the one who will save her, even though he still has an important role to play. However, he later comes around and aids Link so that he can take care of the evil and help him save Zelda. After they three students were finally reunited with one another Groose is happy to see that she is alright and begins to cry, before he hugs the old woman. When Ghirahim ruined the happy moment and had finally gotten his hands on Zelda, who turns out to the human incursion of the Goddess, Groose had tried to stop him from taking Zelda back to the past, but was pushed out of the way. Shortly after Zelda's soul was taken from her body and was left to crash on the ground, Groose manages to catch and to save her from the fatal fall and takes her back to the temple, so she can be kept safe while Link battles Demise to retrieve Zelda's soul. After Demise is sealed within the Master Sword and the three friends return back to their own timeline where their adventure has come to an end, Groose gives Zelda and Link a goodbye before heading back to Skyloft, while she and Link choose to remain on the surface. Zelda replied to Groose's goodbye wave to her with a wave of her own, as he and his two friends fly back home. Fanon Grooselda has a small amount of popularity in the Zelda fandom. It is not as popular as Zelink or many other ships due to the fact that Groose bullied Link and tried to rig the ceremony so that he could win. Many, however, were pleased with Groose's character development that the fact that he selflessly aided Link in order to help save her. Grooselda is commonly shipped with other Link pairings such as Peatrink in order to give Zelda a love interest. After Link and Zelda choose to remain in the surface world, some fans like to believe that sometime after Groose returned to Skyloft with his friends, he and a few others decide to return to the surface world of their ancestors and have helped the two build a resentment village or town, that eventually became the kingdom of Hyrule. Since the Zelda timeline has Skyward Sword as the very first chapter of the Link and Zelda's countless journeys and battles with Ganondorf/Ganon, due to Demise's curse having those born with the spirit of the hero and the blood of the Goddess, Link and Zelda, facing the chaos of his wrath in an endless circle with Ganondorf. Some fans, however, view Groose as a Gaston-like character, from the way he cares about his looks, is buffed with mussels and wants to be with the most pretties girl, while Zelda serves as a Belle-like character. On AO3, the ship has only 16 fanfics about the two. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Groose/Zelda tag on FanFiction.net Navigation